


Home and Outside

by amayarins



Category: I.O.I (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, manager!somi, model!chungha, modelAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amayarins/pseuds/amayarins
Summary: Somi isn't jealous, she just thinks the world is very unfair.





	

It wasn't that Somi was jealous of the men in the room, just several levels of angry. It wasn't fair that these men could shamelessly pop a boner over Chungha while Somi had to hide the fact that she had even remote feelings for her.

Not that it bothered Chungha that they had to hide their relationship. She seemed to love the fact that Somi couldn't hold her hand in public. It's like Chungha wanted to not admit the fact that she was a lesbian. Well, it wasn't Somis place to get upset at Chungha for being a little more closeted, but this is just ridiculous. Chungha is practically flirting with the director, literally in nothing but her t-shirt and underwear. Sure, Chungha had a great body and was absolutely gorgeous and a model, but that didn't make everything okay.

Chungha eventually caught Somi staring knives into the directors head, and excused herself to talk with her manager. "Somi, you okay?" Chungha asked and she was looking at Somi with that really all too beautiful face and it wasn't fair. Somi just wanted to be able to kiss her without a ruined career. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Are you about to start shooting? You have another appointment after this," Somi replied, trying to put a smile on her face. They were at work and Somi really had to push these thoughts away while everything was still in a decent order. Home they were a couple, outside they were manager and worker. The manager had to do whats best for the career.

"Can we reschedule the shooting? It's not important, we could just go home and sleep early. Maybe actually eat some real food?" Chungha tried. While she was the one with the most level headedness about their relationship, she wanted skin ship with Somi just as much as Somi wanted skin ship with her. It was a balance and while it wasn't the happiest of relationships it worked in a way where they could be together and still work. 

"Chungha, that shooting his important and you know it. Just hurry up and shoot here and maybe we can start the other one early. Then yes, we can eat real food," Somi smiled, this time a real smile because Chunghas eyes practically lit up at the idea of food. It wasn't often that Chungha cheated her diet, but sometimes it was necessary to keep her sane. Today could be an exception. 

Chungha turned around then to begin shooting, but as she did Somi gently tapped the older girls ass. Chungha turned around, eyes wide and a blush spreading her cheeks. Out of the corner of her eye, Somi could see the director looking at them with a similar expression to Chunghas. Somi however, kept her composure and picked up her phone, pretending as if it meant nothing.

"The shooting, Chungha. We are on a tight schedule."

**Author's Note:**

> Haha guess what I wrote.


End file.
